Lost Little Words
by saunatonttu
Summary: Nami and Law write to each other. LawNa.


A/N: because i have been sacrificed to this ship at some point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>ost **L**ittle **W**ords_

* * *

><p><em>Heya, Tra-guy!<em>

_Long time no see, and Luffy's already missing you, and it gets pitiful. Still whines about you not joining the crew. Though I share his sentiments; it'd be so great to have one _sensible _guy on board. _

_How are your travels going? We got into another crazy adventure, like you wouldn't even believe… We'll share that one once we meet up with you and your crew again, all right? (It'll cost you.)_

_Wish you could see my newest purchase. It's absolutely perfect. _

_With best wishes, Nami._

Law folded the letter with a smile on his lips as fresh sea breeze ruffled at his hair. They had got the sub up to the surface for the sake of fresh air and post, and Law had — as he had anticipated — received a letter from the navigator of the most mind-boggling crew of all which he knew.

The photograph Nami had slipped into the envelope didn't go unnoticed, and he unfolded it now that he was done with the letter.

She looked good; her skin lightly tanned, her hair long and curly, cascading down over one of her breasts. She stood seductively, leaning towards him — or the camera, rather — and smiled playfully, which he knew to be a weapon she used to disarm men and women alike.

This time she had bothered to wear a tank top instead of a bikini, at least. Not that it did anything to hide her beauty from the camera or Law.

"Bepo," he called his navigator, glancing to where the furry bear was. "Get me some paper and a pencil."

…

_Nami-ya,_ the letter started, and Nami couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her lips. No, no squealing over a letter. That had only been the first time.

_A pleasure to hear from you as well. And as for Straw Hat-ya, the ony thing I can say is that I have my own nakama already. Breaking up the Heart Pirates just isn't in my plans._

Nam glanced at her captain playing down at the grass on the deck of Sunny. Yeah, Luffy wouldn't be convinced. She had been mildly surprised when Law had managed to resist the invitation, but perhaps that spoke of his pride a a captain — or something.

Stupid men. She smiled in amusement as she continued to read.

_Adventures haven't come our way just yet. Mostly we've been reconnecting after our short separation from one another. It's good to be back with the crew I have known for a while; it puts me at ease. Not to offend you, Nami-ya, but the whole time I was there, I was on the edge. You people and your crazy antics._

That was putting it lightly. Nami could still remember the dark looks Law had shot Luffy and others's backs when no one else was watching. Though she supposed she couldn't blame him — Law had been preparing to confront his past head on. Not that she liked the fact that he had dragged them into his mess, but none of them could abandon him in the end.

She stifled a giggle.

_Nevertheless, I do miss you and even Straw Hat-ya — to an extent. Mostly you, I suppose. _

Ahh, what a smooth talker. Nami's toes curled in pleasure knowing he was writhing underwater in his misery of not seeing her.

Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration.

_I appreciate the photograph, by the way. Still summery up there? Here it's hard to tell, but when we return to the surface, it always seems to get chilly. That's New World for you, I guess._

_And remember to be cautious, Nami-ya. We can never know hen the inevitable happens and one of our messages end up in the Navy's hands._

_Yours Truly, Trafalgar._

She might not understand why he couldn't sign anything with his first name, but she wouldn't complain as it meant she had more to stare at on the paper. Law's handwriting was as messy as any doctor's, but she found she liked each curve of Law's loopy writing.

Ah, she was getting mushy again, wasn't she?

She slowly rose and went to her room to write a response.

…

_Law, _the letter started, and Law felt a bit disturbed. Why the use of his actual name?

_Aren't you a smooth talker. Been putting my photo in good use, you dirty man? _Law's lips twitched in dismay, though he couldn't claim otherwise. Not entirely. Damn, she was good.

_You're unfair, though. Where's MY photograph of you? Must I be kept dreaming of your rogue-ish face and untrimmed facial hair til the day we meet again? Your debt now reached its eighth zero, I hope you realize that. _

Law groaned out loud, the back of his neck tingling with what could only be apprehension. Come now, Nami-yan, he couldn't pay _that_ much. (The woman was serious about her money, he knew that much. He even knew she kept on tabs how much Zoro owed her. The number was horribly impressive.)

_I miss you, you big oaf. Come borrow me your jacket the next time we hit a winter island. _

_-xoxoxo, Nami._

_P.S. I know how to be discreet. Be lucky you didn't fall for someone like Luffy instead of me. _

…

_Nami-ya,_

_your post scriptum made me imagine things, and dear god I have saved myself from a lot of trouble. _

_As for the photograph, you have to wait until we get to one of the islands. We still haven't encountered any since leaving Zou, and it has been a while since that. So yes, for now, do use your imagination. _

_And yes, well, a man has his needs, in the end — I'm but a mortal when it comes to you, Nami-ya. I haven't felt your skin against mine for a while, so it is only natural for that to occur. I imagine it's the same for you._

_Bepo sends his greetings to Tony-ya. _

_There are times when I long for nothing more than to taste your lips. I had to tell you this, even in the case of this falling to the hands of the Navy. _

_(In which case, what a nice surprise, Smoker-ya.)_

_With love and respect, Trafalgar._

…

Weeks passed easily without them seeing one another, but Nami was busy and there were days when she couldn't afford to spare a thought to the wandering captain of the Heart Pirates.

But then there were days when everything was slow and all she could think about was Law.

At least he had finally managed to sent a photograph of himself, and a good one at that.

His hair seemed to have grown a bit more, and was as messy as always, and Nami loved to imagine her hands running through that sorry mess and pull him into a kiss when they'd finally meet again. She could see the tattoos on his arms, as well, and _god_ if she didn't have a weakness for those.

(Ok, so, like, Arlong had a tattoo too, but one villain couldn't ruin the appeal of sexy tattoos for her.)

She licked at her lower lip thoughtfully, her eyes drinking in the image of Law splayed across a sofa. (Why and how did they get a sofa in the sub, she'd never guess.) Lower arms bare and in view, Law's head tilted and a cunning smile splayed on his lips. _Come get me,_ the message seemed to be, and Nami knew this was payback of some kind.

_You ass._

_ …_

_I love you, _his newest letter said, and Nami felt an awful sense of déjà vu tingling in the back of her mind when she read it. The letter had started with those words, without his usual use of her name, and she felt unnerved.

_We've come across a bit of trouble, so we might not meet at the rendezvous point we originally arranged. _

_Just trust me when I tell you I love you. _

_-Yours, Law._

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stayed still for a long time. The terrible feeling from all those years ago churned within her.

_"Nami, Nojiko. I love you!"_

She could almost hear the same words whispered in a baritone peculiar to Law.

…

"We'll go looking for Traffy." Luffy's voice was even and determined, the straw hat covering his eyes from everyone's view.

"We don't even know where he is," Nami pointed out, sensible even when greatly distressed. "He ould be literally ANYWHERE on this godforsaken ocean." Except ptobably Raftel.

"Then let's start searching."

...

_Wait for us, Law. _

_We'll be there soon. _

_Don't you dare me tell me that only via letters! I want to hear it out loud, as many times as I want, and you'd better be ok when I get my ass over there. _

_—Nami_

_P.S. I love you too. Please be okay._


End file.
